The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of roller apron or strand guide arrangement for the continuous casting of structural I-shapes or dog bone profiles and blooms in a continuous casting installation, especially for the continuous casting of steel.
There are already known to the art continuous casting installations for the alternative casting of an I-shape or dog bone profile and blooms. It is conventional practice to provide a roller apron or support guide arrangement with rollers for the guiding of the bloom. Depending upon the nature of the strand to be cast the roller aprons are dismantled and remounted or exchanged, respectively. Yet this is economically disadvantageous due to the necessary change-over work.